


A NEW DAY

by gracemontero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bloody Eren, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Twisted Levi, will add more tags as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracemontero/pseuds/gracemontero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I refuse to make a summary for this, err -NO.<br/>I can't make one. No matter how hard I tried, it always sounded stupid af to me.</p><p>Just read on :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is officially my second work. Yey!  
> Err .. I THINK-- err. It's better than the first one?  
> Yeah.  
> I'm such an awkward 'trying-hard-writer'. LOL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren woke up with a muffled groan. His entire body aching.  
> The stench of pee and rust assaulting his senses.  
> The layers of duct tape covering his mouth stinging his skin.  
> The floor beneath his battered and sore body cold.

 

Eren woke up with a muffled groan. His entire body aching.  
The stench of pee and rust assaulting his senses.  
The layers of duct tape covering his mouth stinging his skin.  
The floor beneath his battered and sore body cold.

He opened his eyes.  
It was dark in the room where he is confined, but he can tell it's already late morning by the light that passes through the slits between the woods covering the window.

Realization hits him bringing desperate tears in his eyes.  
He tried and screamed for help but then all he could muster up with the energy left in his body was a muffled squeak.

He tried to move his body and found that his legs and feet weren't tied. He pushed himself up slowly until he is sitting with his back to the wall.  
His whole body shaking from the strain- but he has to get up and try to get out from there for his dear life.

Slowly, putting his weight on his legs while his back leaning on the wall for support, he pushed himself up. His knees buckling a few times before finally getting up.

Still with his back against the wall, he sidestepped his way towards the closed door. Slowly. Carefully. Quietly. Praying with all his might for a miracle that it is not locked from the outside and the monster out of sight.

But heavens must have been busy right at that moment answering prayers from more deserving humans as he heard footsteps coming towards the door- closer, then the clacking of metal against metal, then metal on the floor.

Dread enveloped his whole being as he stared at the door- the little strength he has abandoning him completely as he slowly slid back onto the floor, tears now streaming down his neck as his lips tremble uncontrollably.

The door opened.  
And there he is.

Standing in the doorway, soft gray eyes looking down at him with pity and concern- he quietly walked towards him and knelt down, then helped Eren sit up in a more comfortable position. His hands move towards Eren's face, gently touching his cheeks before carefully taking off the duct tape- he winced as he felt the tape almost peeling off his skin- slowly until it was off.

"L-Levi.." he cried for the man. Looking at him straight in the eyes, trying to convey to him everything he wants to say that he cannot put into words considering his current state.

The man didn't respond. Instead, he cupped Eren's face with both hands with such gentleness that tugged so hard at the boys heart. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves, took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again.

"Levi, please--"

The man slowly removed his hands away from his face and sighed.

"It's time for breakfast. I'm going to untie your hands but please, do not try and do anything stupid- it'll just cause you more pain. Understood?" He said, not breaking the eye contact.

As Eren stared back into Levi's eyes, the corner of his lips twitched to bitter smirk. Pain? The pain in his heart is already crushing his whole being. Could anything be worse than this? And of course, he understands- any attempt on escaping would be futile- fighting back is not even an option for him- the best thing there is to wish for is for death to succumb him and put him out of his misery. Fast.

A dangerous glint flashed across Levi's eyes as he saw him smirk. His hands reaching down to his pocket.

Eren's eyes widened- a shiny butterfly knife. He shook his head. Tears streaming down his face again.

"N-no! L-Levi, please---!"

He grabbed Eren by the hair, before forcefully pushing his head towards the ground, bending him forward.

The younger boy's body stiffened. Biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming as he waits for the stab of sharp pain. He shut his eyes.

Suddenly he was pulled and shoved back to his previous position. The back of his head hitting the wall. He opened his eyes and saw Levi aiming the tip of the knife towards his face. His arms automatically flew over his head to block himself.

He heard him chuckle. Then he realized- his arms are untied now.  
With the adrenaline rush calming down- his arms fell slowly to his sides.

"Did you thought I was gonna kill you?"

Eren felt anger rising from his gut at the sarcasm. He lifted his gaze up to the man now standing in front of him. He knew it reflected through his eyes because Levi smirked while looking down at him.

"That's it. I love the way your eyes lights up when you're angry. You're looking so pretty, my brat"

His body stiffened at the endearment. So he is still _"His brat"_ , then ..

"Levi, listen to me, please--"

"No." He turned and walked towards the door.

"I know you can walk. I'll wait for you in the dining room. Don't make me wait too long.And-" He stopped and looked back at him. Gray eyes piercing.

"Again. Don't do anything stupid." That and he was gone.

Eren was left frozen on the ground. He can't stop the silent tears streaming down his face. His body already feeling numb to the pain, but the pain in his chest is wrecking him.

His left hand clutched at his chest while the other held onto the wall as he struggled to stand up and walk his way to follow Levi- he knew better than to make him wait.

Slowly, he made his way out of the room which was located in a basement, then up the stairs to the dining room.

A few meters away from the dining area, he can already smell the aroma of the food and coffee- making his stomach grumble, it felt like it had been a while since the last time he had a decent meal.

And then he saw him. Standing beside the neatly arranged table. Looking at him with such gentleness and warmth- a far cry from the monster clawing at his hair earlier- and the small smile adorning his face.

_Eren trembled._

"Hello, my love---"

_He's scared._

"I've specially prepared our breakfast for today--"

_So frightened._

"Dig in already! I'm sure you'll love the--"

He doesn't know this man.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first one.  
> I just thought I have to keep updating to keep my mind on track on the plot I've set-up in my head.  
> Thank you to those who left kudos and comments on the previous chapter.  
> They are very much appreciated!

"Hey, love- what's wrong?" Levi rushed to Eren when he noticed that the boy hasn't moved an inch from where he stands.

"Oh, you're crying again. Do they hurt that much?"  
He reached out and touched the bruise near Eren's lips. _Smiling_.

"But I must say, you really look extra pretty today."

Eren flinched at the touch, quickly turning his face away from the man.

"Oh? Do you hate me now?"

Levi's hand forcefully grabbed at Eren's nape before bending him down, crushing their lips together in an equally forceful kiss.

Eren froze. Confused.

A part of him wants to kiss him back- but then the vile taste of contempt on Levi's lips reminds him that this person is different from the man he loved. Before. even at those times when Levi would kiss him roughly and hard, he would still feel and taste the passion and love enveloped in every brush of his lips against his- the sweetness in every drive of his tongue inside his mouth.

He whimpered.  
 _'No. Give him back!'_  
He kept still.

Levi was obviously displeased by the lack of reaction from him and bit hard on Eren's lower lip. The younger boy released a pained gasp- blood started to drip between their pressed lips- a moment passed and the later gave up on the struggle and parted his. Levi immediately licked the blood from the swollen lip and chin before thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth. The grip on his nape turned into a fistful of hair pulling so hard, pressing their lips even harder neither of them could breathe.

Levi felt warm liquid wetting his cheeks.

He withdrew himself from the boy with an audible pop, still refusing to let go of his hair as he studied the younger one's face which was just a few inches away from his.

Bloody, swollen and quivering lips. Panting. Eyes tightly closed. Cheeks flushed and wet with tears. Furrowed brows. And sweat drenched forehead.

Truly, his beloved is such a beautiful creature.

His grip on brown locks loosened up a bit. He pulled Eren's head lower towards him until it was rested on his shoulder- the grip turning into soothing touches, softly ruffling the boy's hair- his other hand now rubbing gently up and down Eren's back.

He felt his shoulders stiffen.

"Hush, hush now... It's alright."

He continued doing this until he felt Eren melt in his arms.  
He smiled.

Gently, he pulled away and looked again at the boy's face.  
He was met with soft green eyes-  
the shadows of emotions behind them clenching at his chest, which he quickly shoved aside.

He sighed.

"Come, let's eat already so you can take the pain medicines. Then bath."

He ushered Eren- who is still not saying a thing- to his seat. He took it to himself and prepared the food on the boy's plate then pressed the spoon and fork on his hands.

Eren kept his eyes focused on the older man's face the whole time. Having a hard time digesting everything- from him being extra sweet to turning into a monster- how did things get so twisted for the both of them?

His hands holding the utensils clenched into tight fists.   
His mind on a rattle.

"Eren."

His eyes widen.  
There it is again. Gray eyes now staring at him. Silent fierce emanating through his glare.

"Y-yes?"

Levi smiled. Instantly.  
 _'My God..'_

"Eat. Okay? I'll prepare the bath while you do- oh, and also the bedroom!"

_The man's giddiness sending chills down his spine_.

"So you can rest well for the rest of the day."

Suddenly, Levi is leaning over him, holding up his chin with slender fingers. Gray eyes gleaming down at him with mischief and all he could do is stare back wide eyed. He leaned closer to his left ear then whispered,

"You'll need all the energy for our little game tonight.."

Then placed a soft peck on his slightly parted lips then walked away.

_'No.. no.. no!'_

Eren shook uncontrollably in his seat. Fearful tears flowing down his cheek.

_'No!'_

He stood up abruptly. Eyes frantically scanning the place.

_'I have to get out of here..!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter preview:  
> What ever really happened? How did Eren ended up in Levi's basement as a captive?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to finish this chapter.  
> I've been swamped with work lately.  
> To those who's been asking for a continuation thank you!  
> (for taking interest and for spending time reading my work that is. LOL)
> 
> Please note that the italic texts are flashbacks and the italic texts closed in apostrophes are the characters thoughts.
> 
> And please don't hate me.

_"I need to get out of here--"_  
_"I need to get out of here!"_

Eren quietly laid down on the table the utensils he's been holding-- carefully as to not make a slight sound.

Fear and panic fueling up his almost drained strength earlier.  
No. He definitely doesn't want to go through that again- as he can still feel the sting on his skin, all over his body- the fresh wounds and bruises.

From last night.

Yes. It was only last night. Yet it felt like it had been days.  
He almost couldn't believe everything that he went through over such a short period of time.

Scenes from the past occurrences began playing in his head- mingling with his thoughts on how to escape- almost making him lose his mind as he did his best and tried to move as swiftly as he can but just as quietly and walked towards the window by the kitchen sink.

_Last night he went to a bar with his friends to celebrate his adopted sister Mikasa's birthday. There he bumped onto Jean- his ex-boyfriend. Later that night Jean's group and his ended up drinking together._

It was locked.

His eyes widen. Abruptly he turned on his heels and head outside the kitchen to the living room.

_For the first time since they broke up which was 2 years ago, they were able to talk about things. He learned that Jean was diagnosed with some rare diseases but didn't want to worry him then so he ended up abandoning him. They decided it was for the best- got the closure that was way overdue. But he felt really sad for Jean because after all these years his health hasn't improved because of his unhealthy lifestyle._

There are four windows around the living room. He quickly went to the first one and tried. Again it was locked. He could hear the fast thumping of his heart. He moved to the next one.

_In the middle of their heartfelt conversation. Levi popped out of nowhere, grabbed him and literally dragged him out the bar._

The second was also locked. He paused to look outside but saw nothing but an empty driveway. His panicked eyes turned back towards the entryway to the dining room. It was still quiet. No one in sight.

 _'Hurry the fuck up!'_ He moved towards the next window, his hands are now starting to shake with nervousness. It was locked. The urge to pound the glass window and shout for help is so overwhelming but he knew better that. He steeled himself and moved on the last window, the one closest to the main door.

_He was angry at Levi for embarrassing him in front of his friends. Levi was accusing him of cheating- and was fuming- with jealousy, insecurity, obsessiveness. Mad._

And of course, it's locked. He clenched his fists. Dread now creeping up his head as he knelt on the floor.

And that's when he heard it.

Footsteps and metal being dragged against the floor. He slowly looked back, his eyes growing wider each heartbeat.

There he is.

Walking slowly towards him, his usual gray eyes turning almost black with contempt, a chain on his left hand. He felt his blood running cold. His mind screaming.

 _'No!'_ With that he felt another bolt of energy pumped through his legs as they sprang up and instinctively ran towards the door.

_Levi hit him. He can't believe it. He looked at him and saw his eyes were that of a mad person- a rabid dog. He pleaded. Explained himself. He remained deaf to all his cries- every word he said just seemed to add more to his agitation and anger- He hit him harder._

The door was locked. He pounded the door with all his might. His fist turning red and numb. He wanted to shout- but even his voice seemed to abandon him. His pounding on the door gradually weakens- as he felt life almost drifting away from him. Tears rolling down his cheek. He knelt on the floor.

_Levi tore off his clothes. A chain on his hands. He fought back. He got angrier and hit him with the chain. Again. And again. He limped on the floor. Wounded. Bruised. Bloody. He dragged him down the basement then tied his hands clamped on his back then taped his mouth with duct tape. He shoved him towards the ground then hit him again with the chain at back- so hard he felt his consciousness slowly slipping away- before totally blacking out, the hitting stopped. Then he heard sobbing. He was sure they weren't his own._

_His chest clenched in pain._

Suddenly, a warm body pressed up against his back, pinning him to the door. He stiffened. Held his breath, bit his lower lip.

He felt Levi's breath on the back of his right ear. He whispered.

"Where are you going, Eren?"

Eren almost jumped when he felt something soft, moist and warm touched the side of his ear. Levi's tongue. His eyes widened.

"Hey, Did you hear me? I said where are you going?"

The tongue was replaced by Levi's teeth. Gently biting for a few seconds then started licking again.

Eren stayed still but released a shaky breath. Only to gasp when he felt the man lean harder on him, his tongue now teasing his earlobe. He closed his eyes.

_'What the fuck is happening?'_

He felt Levi's hand on his right shoulder before moving towards his face, placing two fingers under his chin making him turn his face sideway. He pressed harder to his back making him wince in pain. Levi licked his blood and tear stained cheek.

_'Levi...'_

He heard the chain clatter on the floor, almost making him flinch but then an arm gently wrapped around his waist. The older man showered butterfly kisses on his nape before resting his forehead there. The feel of his warm breath on his skin working it's magic- calming him down, the tension on his body slowly wearing off.

"Are you going to leave me now? Are you going to leave me alone just like them?"

Eren's jaw dropped but no words came out from his mouth. The sadness in Levi's voice- the sudden pain in heart struck him light lightening- how come Levi sounded like he's in much pain than he is.?

' _No- no! We don't have to be like this. We'll talk this out and we'll be okay, please, please...'_

Yes. He knew from the bottom of his heart that no matter how much Levi had hurt him- he can never truly hate him. He is irrevocably in love  
with him. He whimpered at the thought.

Levi heard it. And took it wrong.

"L-Levi-"

"Do you think I'll let you go that easy?" He bit on his nape. Hard. His teeth clawing at the flesh, drawing blood.

"Ahh!' Eren shouted. In pure surprise and hurt. He was scared to move, afraid that the man would tear off his flesh if he does.

"Stop! Please!" It stopped. But a hand clawed and pulled at his hair backward instead- so hard he felt like bruises and wounds on his back would tear open.

"You can't get away from me! I won't let you go! I will kill that bastard Jean and then lock you up here for good! No! I won't let you do the same as them!" He wasn't shouting at all. But his voice low and dangerous. Guttural and murderous.

Eren despite the pain, fear and weakness- felt his anger rising again.  
_'Stop talking as if I've cheated on you!'_

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not getting back with Jean! Why can't you believe what I'm --- mmmm pp!"

The chain was on his neck. Pulled so tightly it stopped every movement and word from Eren. But he forced himself to struggle. Flinging his arms and kicking his legs.

But to no avail. He is slowly losing consciousness.

Through his haze, he felt himself being dragged on the floor. Almost thankful for the lack of oxygen that his body already felt numb.

Then air suddenly came flowing back to his lungs. He released loud gasps and cries while spitting out a coughing fit.

He was dragged up again by his arms. He didn't struggle this time. This is just too much.

Next thing he was brought back to his sit on the dining table. With blurry eyes, he looked up and saw Levi sitting on the chair in front of him with a blank expression.

"Now. Be the good boy that you are, Eren. Eat."

He managed to throw him a smirk.  
Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I would like to apologize for any grammar mistakes.  
> You see, English is not my native language. I'm trying my best, though.  
> But please feel free to correct me through comments. They would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
